historyofassassinscreedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ratonhnhaké:ton
Ratonhnhaké:ton(1755 - Unkown), also known as Connor Kenway was a member of the Assassin Order during the American Revolutionary War. He was of Mowhawk and British descend. He was an ancestor to Desmond and William Miles. Biography Early Years Born in 1755 to Grand Master Haytham Kenway and a Native American, Kaniehtí:io. Ratonhnhaké:ton was raised by his mother, after she left Haytham following the discovery that he was a Templar. He grew up in the company of other children in his tribe in Kanatahséton, he kept close to one of the children, Kanen'tó:kon, into his later life. When he was five he was assaulted by members of the Templar order whilst playing hide and seek with Kanen'tó:kon and other children in the Valley. Ratonhnhaké:ton demanded to know his name and Charles Lee answered the young child, Lee told him to tell his elders they wanted to speak, which Ratonhnhaké:ton replied by saying he would find him, before knocking him unconscious. When Ratonhnhaké:ton woke, he saw his village burning, where he found his mother trapped under some logs, he tried to rescue but another tribe member grabbed him from the burning hut. This prompted Ratonhnhaké:ton later on his mission to rid the world of tyranny. Joining the Order Ratonhnhaké:ton remained in his village until 1770, where he continually asked why he wasn't to leave the valley. When he was 15, the Clan Mother answered his question, showing him a crystal ball whilst having a conversation in private. She said that the people had been guarding a secret on their land. Upon on holding the crystal ball, Juno's voice is heard and he re-appears as an... Eagle. Juno leads the teenage boy through a "spirit journey", where she explained that if he stayed where he was his village and it's people would be in danger and then as a result the world. She then told him to seek a symbol that would lead him on the path. Ratonhnhaké:ton gained consciousness on a beach, where the Clan Mother was walking down, he explained to her about the symbol and what was asked of him. She understood what was being asked. She then directed him in the direction of East to homestead, where she saw a man who bore the symbol who also helped Ratonhnhaké:ton's mother out. After crossing the Frontier, Ratonhnhaké:ton arrived at a run-down homestead. After knocking on the door, an old, crippled man answered and Ratonhnhaké:ton explained he came for training, but the old man rejected. He then spent a night in the nearby stables and tried again the next morning to be denied again just to be rejected and told to leave his land. However, Ratonhnhaké:ton carried on persisting and tried the back door to be rejected again and then tried the balcony door, only to be rejected a third time and chucked to the floor this time. He returned to the stables in a rage, stating that he would not leave until the old man trained him. That night, bandits infiltrated the homestead and he was woken by their voices. He asked what they were doing and he was attacked by the bandits. After defeating the men, a larger man approached knocking Ratonhnhaké:ton to the floor. At that moment, the old man came out stabbing the leader in the back with a knife and picking up Ratonhnhaké:ton. He told Ratonhnhaké:ton to clean the mess and then meet him inside, so that they could talk. After breaking the man's chair, he revealed the constant struggle between the Assassins and the Templars. He then revealed he himself was an Assassin, a Master Assassin by the name of Achilles Davenport. Following the conversation, he showed him a hidden room behind the back of the stairs, which held a set of Assassin robes and a pair of Hidden blades. He then showed him a wall with 6 portraits on, he explained these were the Templar leaders in the Colonies and how they all needed to die especially his father, Haytham Kenway as he was holding the operation together. Achilles trained Ratonhnhaké:ton for the next six months before inviting him to come to Boston with him, to buy things to improve the homestead. In order for Ratonhnhaké:ton to "blend in" more, Achilles gave him the name Connor after his deceased son, who passed fifteen years ago, he described him to those of Spanish or Italian decent. Following the purchase of the items on Achilles' list, Connor returns to him and finds Redcoats confronting rebelling citizens, who are complaining about the taxes imposed on them. He also finds his father, to which Achilles says is a bad sign. Haytham sends a man to the rooftops and Connor follows him to find out that he intends to start a massacre by shooting into the crowd. Connor kills the man but Charles Lee on the opposite rooftop shots his pistol in the air and the Redcoats lay fire into the crowd, killing five. Haytham sees Connor and points him out to the Redcoats, accusing him of causing the Boston Massacre , who then lay chase on him. After losing the guards, Connor meets a man name Samuel Adams, who teaches the Connor the art of becoming incognito. On Adams' instruction, Connor removes several wanted posters, bribes a town crier and a printing shop owner to publish false propaganda. Adams leads him to a harbormaster after he has cleared his name and sends him back to Achilles. Assassin Years In 1773, Achilles inducted Connor into the Assassin Order, providing him a with Assassins robes and a pair of hidden blades. Following, his induction, he finds a man knocking his window, whose friend was trapped in the nearby river on a log. Following the man's rescue, the pair reveal to be Godfrey and Terry, who opened a mill on the Homestead, which had started the nearby town. Achilles then showed Connor, an "asset" of the Homestead, a drunken sailor, Robert Faulkner, helped him rebuild the Aquila, which Connor became captain off. Later, Kanen'tó:kon then arrives at the homestead, baring the news that William Johnson, a Templar, was going to buy his tribes village. In anger and to symbolize the start of his personal vendetta, Connor buries a hatchet in the nearby pole. Achilles tells Connor to travel to Boston to meet up with Samuel Adams. Whilst talking with Adams, Connor notices a French man's house being vandalized by Redcoats for not paying his taxes. Connor and the man slay the Redcoats and Connor leaves to meet up with Adams. Upon arriving at the Tavern, Connor is introduced to Paul Revere and the French man he previously helped, Stephane Chapheau, who promised to help Connor in any way necessary. Chapheau was inducted into the Order.The three decided to destroy the taxed tea which was financing Johnson, which succeeded in the short term. Two years later, Kanen'tó:kon arrives at Davenport's homestead again, claiming that Johnson has returned to buy the land. Connor then assassinated Johnson, whilst he is trying to broker a deal with the tribes leaders. In the same year, the American Revolutionary War broke out and Connor found himself siding with that of the Continental Army led by George Washington, finding that it's beliefs matched that of his own. Connor later met with Israel Putnam at Bunker Hill, to talk about John Pitcairn, his next target. Following the victory at Bunker Hill, Connor assassinated Pitcairn. Pitcairn told Connor of the Templar to assassinate George Washington. The following year, an Assassin ally arrives at the Homestead, revealing his knowledge of the Thomas Hickey's location, the man who was tasked to assassinate Washington. Connor left for New York with his new found ally, upon his arrival in the City, Connor is tasked to tail a man who has offered fake money to a merchant. Connor eventually reaches Hickey in a printing shop, for them to break out in a fight. Following the fight and following chase, Connor and Hickey are arrested for fraud. During his sentence, Connor meets a fellow prisoner who knows how to escape. He tries to use this to his advantage to assassinate Hickey. Upon failing to slay Hickey, Connor is framed for killing the warden and for developing the plot to assassinate George Washington by Charles Lee and Thomas Hickey. As a result, Connor is sentenced to death by hanging. Achilles helps Connor escape, handing him a tomahawk, which he uses to kill Hickey before he assassinated Washington, who fled the scene. In 1778, Connor returned to Washington after finding out the Templar scheme to assassinate the Commander in Chief still existed, to warn him, following an argument with Achilles. Washington told Connor of theft of goods made by Benjamin Church and his army. Connor was tasked with retrieving the goods, on his mission, he investigates an abandoned church where he is attacked by his father, Haytham Kenway. Haytham reveals that Church has betrayed the Templar order and that he himself was hunting the man. They decided to put aside their difference and join forces to hunt the man down. During the hunt, Haytham wondered what life would have been like if him and Connor's mother stayed together. Connor reveals that his mother was killed and Haytham replies in shock, revealing that he didn't actually order Lee to burn down Connor's village. The two discover that Church has fled to the Martinique, the two chased him down and after boarding his ship, Connor slays him following being tortured by Haytham. Upon returning to Washington, Connor's relationship with his father and Washington broke down after Haytham discovered a letter from Washington ordering the patriots to burn down the village. Before leaving, he told his father that he never wanted contact with him and told him he would kill him if he saw him again. Connor saved his village from being attacked but had to sacrifice Kanen'tó:kon, as he was mentally blinded by Charles Lee who had temporarily made an alliance with the tribe. He then went to stop Charles Lee making a surprise attack on the British troops at Monmouth. Succeeding doing so, Washington disgraces Lee but removing him as a general in the Continental Army. He returns to the homestead, apologizing to Achilles for the previous argument, for him to agree with him. But Connor, tries to convince Achilles that he can turn his father back to the cause of the Assassin, being convinced that the Assassins and Templars are actually fighting for the same cause in just a different manner. In 1981, Connor plans to kill Charles Lee, by infiltrating Fort George, to do this he meets with Admiral de Grasse in Chesapeake, where he helped him and in return received a fleet to attack Fort George in New York. Upon returning to the homestead from Chesapeake, Connor helped the injured men alongside Dr Lyle White and Diana. He entered the manor to find Achilles dead on his chair with his will in his hand. Achilles handed over Davenport Homestead to the Assassin and told him to finish off his mission, which meant killing Connor's father. Connor later infiltrated Fort George, to discover that Lee had escaped and his father was waiting for him. Following a fight with the injured Haytham, Connor killed his father, who explained Lee escaped with the medallion, he was looking for. Connor returns to New York later to kill Lee, in a rage he is arrested by Lee's guards, but after a quick counter he returns to hunt down Lee, who is found at the docks. After chasing the new Templar Grand Master through a burning boat and getting injured by being impaled by a plank of wood, he shots Lee in the chest. But Lee escapes again and Connor pursues. Connor then arrived in Monmouth, where Lee is found in a pub, he finished the job by stabbing Lee in the chest and retrieving the medallion. Six months later, Connor returns to his tribes village to find it abandoned by it's people, with only the sphere which is revealed to be an Apple of Eden. Juno reappears to him and tells him to hide the medallion, he hides the medallion in Connor Davenport's, Achilles' son, grave. In 1983, after the American Revolutionary War had come to an end with the Continental Armies winning, Connor returned to his tribe's village one last time to find a hunter who explained that the new United States government had sold his land to repay war debts. Connor then returned to New York to see off the final British ship return to Britain. When he turned around, he saw the first sights of the newly founded slave trade, with a trader selling his "wares" to the public. Equipment and Abilities Ratonhnhaké:ton traditionally carried a bow and tomahawk he used for hunting during his teenage years. Upon receiving induction to the Assassin Order, Ratonhnhaké:ton receives a traditional white Assassin Robes with a blue trim and the traditional beaked hood as well as a pair of dual hidden blades. Upon on his voyage on the Aquila he wore a blue overcoat and tricorne hat. Also, he used tools such as rope darts, smoke bombs, flintock pistol. His ambidexterity allowed him to dual wield his weapons and tools in a variation of ways. Ratonhnhaké:ton was also a capable free-runner, having the ability to climb trees and swing from one to other, as well as scale cliff faces and other natural elements. His abilities to free-run didn't restrict him to the forests of Colonial America but he was comfortable in cities having the ability to slide under and vault other urban obstacles. Due to his big build, he was more than a capable fighter but this made him push more when free-running. He also had the ability to use the Eagle Vision, which was a sixth sense. Category:Assassins Creed III Category:Characters